The Cheshire
by Neon dagger
Summary: Cheshire!Harry Insane!Harry Neko!Harry Godlike!Harry pairings undecided
1. Chapter 1

The Cheshire

I don't own Harry potter or Alice in wonderland

Albus Dumbledore was having a decent day working from his office and what day was it you ask?

Why this particular day was a day known throughout the wizarding world as the birthday of Harry potter the-boy-who-lived and today was the fifth anniversary.

Oh Dumbledore couldn't help but smile as he remembered young Harry and the plans he had for him when suddenly every single object tied to Harry's whereabouts and condition imploded into a fine dust and an explosion of fire.

Albus rushed from his seat in his office and grabbed the elder wand before he used the floo to get to the Dursley's but when he arrived he found the house in a mess, every window broken, every plate broken, carpet torn, cloths in shreds…The Dursleys themselves were fine but were cursing Harry to the depths of hell and back.

Albus was confused until he found a simple dark grey gift box wrapped with thick dark blue string with a simple card beside it with the word FROM: Cheshire TO: Harry Potter- the boy under the stairs the box was open and inside was a mold used to hold animal collars.

Albus felt the blood drain from his face as he rushed to the wizarding council room to call a meeting into place.

6 years later

Albus gave the crowd a smile as he gave his Hogwarts speech and his eyes grazed the crowd hoping to see one Harry potter but alas the boy if he could still be called that wasn't present.

The boy's letter was still written and sent out but the address which was written magically was blank however the letter was sent anyway in an attempt to get Harry back into Dumbledore's plans.

Despite this bump the sorting was going nicely until Miss Granger came up she was quickly sorted into ravenclaw making Albus frown as he was hoping that the girl would be placed into Gryffindor making much easier to align her and the weasley boy however after her the rest of the sorting went as predicted until McGonagall read Harry's Name.

As soon as the words left her mouth a greyish blue fog appeared next to the stool and a child who manifested appeared to be roughly the same age as the first years he was wearing loose cloths.

A long dark grey tail that was stripped faintly with a dark blue swished behind the boy as he turned to face McGonagall the tag on his collar jingled and his long cat eared clock almost grazed his grey and blue stripped shoes he spoke "You called Professor?"

and cut for now


	2. Chapter 2

The Cheshire

I don't own Harry potter or Alice in wonderland

Recap

A long dark grey tail that was stripped faintly with a dark blue swished behind the boy as he turned to face McGonagall the tag on his collar jingled and his long cat eared clock almost grazed his grey and blue stripped shoes he spoke "You called Professor?"

Current

McGonagall and the rest of the hall were frozen and this apparently earned Harry's humor as the boy smiled a large slightly sharp toothed smile and laughed "Hahaha Professor if you're going to call on someone surely you must feel the need to instruct them after or have them answer something, yes?"

The question seemed to set the students and staff into a flurry of activity the main two questions were where has the-boy-who-lived been and what the hell was with his cat like appearance?

Harry's mismatched eyes (one green like his mother's and the other a slightly glowing dark blue) seemed to match his smile in its oddness as the cat like slits as surveyed the crowd.

Harry's cat ears, which rested on the top of his head and were covered by the cloak, as McGonagall cleared her throat before she gestured to the sorting the stool and the sorting hat.

Harry walked forwards with a slight bounce in his step as he moved to the stool before picking up the hat and placing it on his head as he sat but as soon as the hat touched his head it hopped away, quite awkwardly in fact, while releasing a pained cry.

Harry's smile seemed to widen even more looking more and more unnatural as he watched the hat scream about the void of reality and peace that was nonexistence Harry stood and held out his hand somehow making the hat fly back to his hand.

After a moment Harry began stroking the hat before he speaking "Naughty, naughty dear Hat I am quite mad under all these fleshy features…only the Cheshire view the world as I do anything other than a Cheshire and well…"

Harry's smile lessened slightly as he grabbed and pulled but instead of pulling the hat apart as the staff feared at first a single strand of ghostly silver material floated within the boy's grasp and as the thread came out the hat's screams became silent.

Harry gazed at the strand before he let it go at which point it evaporated and became nothing the hat tilted itself to look at Harry somehow conveying fear and awe through its leather face as it spoke "H-how are you sane how are you not broken."

Harry replied quickly his smile returning full force "I told you I am quite mad but I am also a Cheshire….It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance my dear hat…though I must apologize I didn't properly shield my mind as much as I should have…would you care to try again?"

The hat cautiously nodded prompting a gentler smile from Harry before the boy gently placed the hat back on his head.

This time the hat gave a small sigh of relief and spoke out loud "Now where to put you…" Harry looked around the hall before his eyes zeroed in on one Hermione Granger and the hat gave a shout "Ravenclaw!"

There were muted claps for the boy before he vanished from view as in straight up vanished leaving the hat to gently float back to the seat it was resting on previously before Harry reappeared sitting in an empty seat next to Hermione.

Harry's tail swished back and forth in excitement at the prospect of how interesting this year would be as the rest of the names where read off and people were placed in their houses.

After a bit of time the hall was dismissed to their dorms Harry made sure to stick next to Hermione making as much small talk as he could with her as they walked up the mobile stairs to their dorms.

Harry was almost immediately called to Dumbledore's office the moment he entered the boy's dorms making the boy sigh in agitation before vanishing.

Dumbledore almost jumped when a set of eyes appeared out of thin air in his office before the rest of the body slowly formed in like smoke entering a coke bottle.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and put his grandfatherly twinkle in his eye as he gestured to a chair in front of his desk and began speaking "Harry my boy would you mind telling me where you have been these past six years?"

Harry smirked at Dumbledore as he remained standing before he spoke "I was traveling across the world looking around and visiting places of…interest."

Harry smiled as he pushed his hair up exposing his scar making Dumbledore gasp the scar was healed and faded almost not visible at all to the eyes of the old wizard.

"I guess I am not so use full to the greater good now am I?" asked Harry mocking and fake innocence in his voice making the older wizard ground his teeth slightly before he replied.

"How did you get rid of the horcrux?" Harry simply smiled and lowered his hand allowing his hair to fall back into place before Harry gave his answer and it wasn't one the Headmaster wanted.

"Why us Cheshire can do anything we please with a little bit of effort so removing a soul fragment from my adorable little skull wasn't very difficult at all." Dumbledore clenched his fists under his desk but kept his face frozen in a grandfatherly manner.

Internally Dumbledore was ranting this disrespectful little brat ever since his vanishing act six years ago I haven't even been able to access his account since I am was removed as his magical guardian somehow when he disappeared.

Harry tilted his head his smirk still in place as he spoke "I trust that is all you wanted to speak to me about Headmaster?" the 'leader of the light' nodded stiffly and as he made to gesture to the exit of his office Harry vanished just as he appeared.

and cut for now


	3. Chapter 3

The Cheshire

I don't own Harry potter or Alice in wonderland

Recap

Harry tilted his head his smirk still in place as he spoke "I trust that is all you wanted to speak to me about Headmaster?" the 'leader of the light' nodded stiffly and as he made to gesture to the exit of his office Harry vanished just as he appeared.

Current

Harry's wide smile was apparent to all in the main room and he was ever so excited if his twitching ears and tail meant anything as he strolled across the room to Hermione who was sitting down in one of the many couches in the main room with a thick book in hand.

As he did so Harry laughed internally as he moved to the couch ignoring the curious and piercing stares stares he was getting from his new housemates.

Hermione looked up as Harry sat bouncing slightly on the soft sofa cushions "Hello Hermione Granger how are you?"

The girl lowered the book and her eyes widened as she saw who interrupted her reading time "Hello Harry…how do you know my name, you weren't here when they announced my name."

Harry's wide smile gained a playful air to it as he replied "Well I am a Cheshire I know many things also please call me Cheshire."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the boy's request and claim "As in Alice in wonderland Cheshire?" earning a nodded from Harry.

"Of course who do you think inspired the character?" asked Harry with a straight face as Hermione instantly began to question the self-proclaimed Cheshire boy's mental state despite his odd feats at the housing ceremony.

Harry smiled and leaned into Hermione's personal space and gently pressed a finger to her forehead and within a second Hermione knew everything he had said was true.

He was the Cheshire and he had picked her to be his entertainment, his drag along friend for his ventures while he was here.

Hermione was stuck between horror and fascination of the thing she could learn with Harry's help and from the look in his eyes he knew exactly what was going through her head and more.

Harry's wide smile took on a rather disturbing edge as he backed away slightly and offered a hand "Do you want to?"

Hermione blinked at the question as confusion flashed across her features and she spoke "Do I want to what?"

Harry's smile didn't waver and his tail almost seemed to curl in pleasure as he replied "Do you want to learn?"

Hermione's eyes widened, this soon but what about classes tomorrow what would he teach her or show her would he take them out of the castle?

But then her mind snapped back to what Harry had shown her she knew he could do anything walk on the tight rope of time forwards, backwards.

He could even hop from one tight rope to the next even sever one a one second and create a new one with other threads.

Harry was the single greatest source of power and information in this section of reality but with that power and knowledge came madness and despair…the need for a distraction.

Hermione was Harry's distraction for the time being however Hermione's mind snapped back to Harry's offer and she so seeing Harry still there offering his hand she pushed aside her fear and grabbed his hand making his wide smile grow in a disturbing way and then they both disappeared melted into smoke.

Harry couldn't help himself as he pulled Hermione into his in-between, his space between time and space the empty cracks in the spectrum of reality.

Harry promptly created two chairs, a tea set with tea already made, and a plate of biscuits.

Harry promptly sat down and gestured for Hermione to do the same as the tea set began moving by itself.

The tea kettle began pouring the tea into the tea cup before adding sugar and milk before stirring itself before moving into Harry's awaiting hand.

"C-cheshire where are we are right now." asked Hermione to an expectant looking Cheshire who was staring at her over his tea cup as he drank.

Hermione excepted him to lower the cup and speak but she jumped when a set of teeth appeared in the air in front of her and spoke "We are in between space and time at the moment."

Hermione stared at the mouth before looking around looking at the empty white void around them.

Her brain seemed to freeze at the sudden and shocking answer that she didn't notice her tea had been hovering just short of her hand.

When she finally noticed she took the cup with an oddly steady hand and took a sip or she tried at least because her hand became more and more unsteady.

But a set of hands appeared and grasped her's gently and steadied the shaking appendages before guiding the drink to Hermione's mouth.

After she managed to drink some of it the hands let go and she lowered the cup as they disappeared before she spoke "How are we here?"

Cheshire smiled at her from behind his cup and lowered it showing that his cup was still full which didn't make sense since she saw him drink but she couldn't bring herself to question it as Cheshire replied.

"I brought us here a little place of empty to hop from your little home to the many versions of it that exist." as he finished talking Cheshire's tail flicked.

Hermione eyes suddenly zoomed in on the swaying limb Hermione was shocked from her staring when Cheshire spoke "You can touch it if you like…my ears as well they are both incredibly soft."

Hermione stared Cheshire as he stood up and approached her before stopping just in front of her and turning so that his tail was in grasping distance.

Hermione took him up on his offer and began stroking the tail freezing the second her hand sank into the incredibly soft and warm fur before she began stroking anew.

"Why are we here?" asked Hermione suddenly causing Cheshire to look over his shoulder at her.

"This is a hoping space I need to bring my guests here before I can take them to the other worlds… a bit of a drag to be sure but if I didn't then they would surely die due to the differences between the worlds but by bringing them through here the raw nothingness coats your being allowing whatever world or dimension to accept you as a natural part of that landscape." replied Cheshire.

"So sort of like decompression?" asked Hermione to which Cheshire smiled at her over his shoulder and turned back to face her drawing his tail from her grasp.

"Yes 'sort of' except instead of decompression sickness you are ripped into nonexistence because the rules of that world don't know what to do with you." replied Harry as his ears twitched to the right hearing something that Hermione could perceive.

"Now that we have been here for a bit and your little traveler's shock has smoothed over with the assistance of my tail…Pick a number between one and one hundred." said Cheshire while his smile took on a mischievous air.

Hermione cautiously called out a number "11." and instantly regretted it as Cheshire's smile grew impossibly wide and he again offered her a hand.

and cut


End file.
